


Way back Home

by Ivy_Sylph



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alive izuna, edo tensei itama, edo tensei kawarama, hashirama screw up, kawarama and itama aren't happy, madara has yet to leave Konoha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: You raep what you sow, so be careful of what you are doing, because one day, when you finally look back, no one will wait for you anymore.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I have no beta.

"Niisan, you are overworking yourself again." Crosses arm in front of their chests, the two child puffs their cheek into a small pout as they look at the tall man before them, of course, it is easy to see that they are unhappy, but it is only because they are worrying about him. It is hilarious though, to think the older man would sigh and accept their complaint, indeed, if it is someone else, no doubt the man would ignore it completely, or worst, throw them out of his way, unfortunately for him, the two kids are one of his important person, he treasures them more than his life, how can he deny them anything? Lock and security, the only thing light up the room are those light from the ceiling, but even so, it still unhealthy to lock himself in the house that long. He is aware of that, however, he has too many things to do, not just for this village but to prepare for the future as well, his brother wouldn't see it the way he does, and the only way for him is to do it himself. He still has his duties though, days without life isn't that much of a surprise, but they wouldn't agree with him, not that he minds though.

The smaller one of the three - although definitely not the youngest in the brothers line - glares dagger at the paperwork on the table, he isn't that stupid, he knows the paper isn't to be blamed but rather this damn village. Greedy bastard, always ask for more and create havoc, he knows this village is the symbol of peace, the dream his eldest brother always dream about, yet, he feels as if the man have change, and this village isn't what people need. He forgets the very first reason, forget his duties as a brother and lives in his own world, hurts people around him in the progress and never realize it, time sure change people, and he is grief with the knowledge of that. The boy believes his brother isn't bad, he just... Lost himself somewhere out there, but that doesn't mean the young Senju forgives him.

Beside him, his younger brother, yet taller than him now, and even older, how weird it seems, still, they aware of the reason and choose not to speak a word about that. Small sigh, the second boy reaches out, he is also the youngest out of the three, he touches his brother's sleeve, worry fills his eyes. Even though the weather has becomes worst these days, much colder than last year, but right now, he doesn't feel so cold, because he is with them, all three of them are together and that makes him happy, or maybe he just no longer able to feel things like that... Although it is a pity his eldest brother isn't here, but he honestly doesn't want to see him right now, afraid that he will attack him out of rage. He loves him, he really does, but he loves his second niisan even more, he is his parentage figure....

"Niisan..."

"I know. But I am alright, Kawarama, Itama."

Leans down, he hugs both of them close to him, despite the cold and grey skin, despite the crack lines cover their entire bodies here and there, he still loves them, as much as the day he first seen them, ah, perhaps even more than back there. Small sigh, he looks at them, this is his crime, a crime he will commit over again just to see them. He isn't a day dreamer, nor someone who allows feelings to cloud his mind, he is realistic, neither optimistic nor pessimistic, just believes what he sees and what he knows. However, just for them, he willing to dream even just once. People won't understand it, they are not him, and they will never be, that's why, his actions, it is illegal, it is crazy, but he has no regret over it. Gazes at both of them, he could only shakes his head, however, it is good to know someone cares about him, just because he is Tobirama and not because of any other reasons. Still, he doubts he could say no to them.

"Fine... Come."

Lifts Kawarama up, he uses his other hand to holds Itama's hand and leads both of them back to his bedroom, it brings back so many memories, but right now, he really tired - something he doesn't even realize until they come along and look at him with those puppy eyes. The fearsome Senju still nothing when it comes to his brothers, but the enemies will never know that, because Hashirama is a powerful man and they... A pause as he lays down with both of them by his side. Yes, no one will know, because... Because they are dead. The knowledge stings a lot, but he could never lie to himself, unable to deny the truth, and every night, he blames himself for their death. Two pairs of arms wraps around him, both of them, while younger and smaller than him, try their best to hug him tight, it breaks his heart, but at the same time, he is so happy to have them here. It is torture, and Tobirama fears for his sanity, however, he can't let them go, couldn't, wouldn't...

"Rest, Niisan." Kawarama begin, fingers tangles with his white locks.

"We are here." Itama follows suit and nuzzles against him.

"And we will never leave you again." They promise, even death will not able to tear them apart. No one can.

Even though they have no warmth, even they are just corpse, Tobirama feels so warm staying with them like that, he is grateful for them, to have them by his side, to know they still love him even after everything, they truly are his everything, just like how Hashirama is. The world become blurry and like waves, before he even knows it, darkness claim him. Beside him, the two Senju look at each other, determine fill their dark orbs, they have a plan, and they will make it success, for his sake, they will.

"We will protect you, niisan."   
"It is a promise...."  
"From hell."

**_[To be continue]_ **

 


	2. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama wishes to stay in Konoha, but Kawarama and Itama have different idea  
> Who is the stranger though? Too easy to guess ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been too busy to work on this, but I try--  
> English isn't my first language and I have no beta.

\- You two.... What is the meaning of this?

A frown crosses over his face as he stares at his two younger brothers, he supposes he trust them a little too much, hell, more than he even trust himself, but it doesn't mean they have the right to decide things for him. What is this? Permission to leave Konoha for a small break? He never say he needs such thing, he is fine with how things are, but of course, they would never agree with him. To think they can fake his writing and trick people like that, should he feels proud because despite everything, they are still tricky and never forget their skill? Still, it warms his heart to know they care so much about him like that, would even do anything for him, but at the same time, it is sad that Hashirama didn't even react to this. He knows his anija is busy with work, with the village and the Uchiha, not to mention the man has always trust him to know that Tobirama would manage to keep himself in check. But even so, to see Hashirama agrees so easily, it makes the albino wonder if Hashirama even care anymore.

\- You need this, niisan. 

\- You have been working too much, it just a break, anija can always call you back if something happen.

\- Beside, don't you want to show us this new world?

Another after another, Kawarama and Itama look at Tobirama with such blind hope. Oh they know how to please him so much, and of course Tobirama awares of what they are trying, but he couldn't say no to them, wouldn't do that. Sighs, he ruffles their hair fondly, they are his everything and he wishes to spoil them, something he couldn't do it before when they still alive.

\- Fine. . . it isn't like I can explain this to them.

Not without the risk, he doesn't plan to let the world aware of Kawarama and Itama. They won't see it the way he sees, not even Hashirama can see it, and like hell he will allow them to hurt his brothers, worst, send them back to that cold world. It just a few months, he can use this time to study about things he has always curious, a trip to The Whirpool sound like a good idea, so many things he wishes to know about Sealing, especial when they can help his two brothers. Shakes his head, he hugs them closer, a silent thank you, and in return, he receives a tight hug from them. It is sad to see Hashirama isn't here to join them, however, the understand how their anija is... His heart is so big, enough to fit for everyone, but at the same time, too small. They love him, and they know he loves them too, but, not yet, it isn't the time, Tobirama awares of this, as for Kawarama and Itama? They are simply angry at the man for pushing Tobirama to this point, especial their Father.

\- Alright, let's pack our things then! 

\- Sweet! We will do it, niisan.

And with that, they can taste it, so close, their freedom...  
.  
.  
.  
Uzushiogakure, a beautiful village, even if it can be quite small compare to the rest. But it is understandable, because unlike others, it belongs to the Uzumaki Clan, with a few minor Clans and civilian, not too big, but enough to be their homes. The Village is well hidden behind these whirpools, truly hard to get close, not to mentions their skills in Sealing. Indeed, he could see why they are feared by many, aware of the their abilities and their powers. Still, it has been so long since the last time he comes here...

\- Beautiful, isn't it?

Someone, he couldn't truly recognize it, but he has a feeling, this isn't a stranger. Seal that stop him from feeling said person's chakra signature, and he couldn't recognize his voice, however, this man's aura, something about him remind him of someone. However, that's impossible, after all, Tobirama was the one who...

The thought is left that way, and he gazes at him, same colour, but isn't it the same for everyone with dark hair? And these eyes, oh, he did hope, unfortunately, the moment his red orbs gaze into these blue sky, he knows, the person he wishes to see is no longer there. This one, perhaps it just coincidence. Still, he is curious, definitely not just a normal civilian, and not an Uzumaki as well. But then again, he has promised Itama and Kawarama he will try to relax and enjoy this vacation with them, while it is hard and he doesn't think it is possible for him to enjoy such things, he still doesn't wish to upset them.

\- Indeed it is.

Answers the stranger, he feels as if the man is such a puzzle, why does he feels so familiar yet he doesn't think he has meet him before, especial the shape of his face, remind him of someone, yet, he believes his mind is just playing trick with him. Gazes at the ground, Tobirama presses his lips tightly into a thin line.

\- Would you care for a cup of tea? I'm Tsurugi, that tea house belong to me and I think you are waiting for someone, why not enjoy a cup of tea?

That would alert him, to think this man has observed him the whole time to see that, and he hasn't even notice him. But, somehow, someway, he doesn't know what is wrong with himself, but he finds himself nodding and following the man - who called Tsurugi. Eyes unable to tear away from him, and something deep inside him warn him about this, yet, right now, Tobirama just so curious, and part of him longing, wanting to prove that he is wrong, this Tsurugi person definitely is not that one. But is it the truth? Tobirama once again, ignores it.

Silently, Tsurugi leads Tobirama to his tea house. Small smile on his face as he could feel Tobirama's heat-gaze on him. Perhaps he knows the reason, perhaps he doesn't, where is the fun when it isn't a game for them? Still, he rather disappointed, that man has broken every damn promise, hasn't he? The reason, the beginning, it seems like the man - not Tobirama - has forgot it all, explains why the albino Senju looks so tired, but even so, he is rather curious, what bring Tobirama to this village, and who he is waiting for? From what he remembers, it is possible to say the Senju is a workaholic, there is no way Tobirama would leave his work like that. Tsurugi has reason to believe Tobirama is on vacation though, after examined him, with the way he dress and act, it is safe to say so, not with his older brother, he is sure of that. Curious, but he knows, his questions will be answered soon, why rush everything when he has enough patience to wait? 

\- Hm... I don't think I have ask for your name though? You seem rather familiar.

Gazes over the Senju, Tsurugi waits for his reaction, unfortunately, he knows it won't happen, the man is good at hiding his emotions, just like how Tsurugi. The Senju looks at the man for a moment, something flashes through his ruby eyes, but nothing stay.

\- Akashi.

Crimson Death, funny how it suits him, Tsurugi couldn't agree more and chuckles lightly. Well then...

_[I hope you enjoy this trip, Tobirama, because it isn't going to be the same anymore...]_


End file.
